What One Mistake Can Do
by ksoftball06
Summary: Mick and Amber never suspected how their mistake could effect everybody. Mistakes, and more mistakes. That's all the housemates seem to be doing. I DON'T OWN H.O.A!
1. What One Mistake Can Do

**Amber's POV**

It was the night of the prom. I was so excited! Even though it was almost over, I was having a great time hanging out with my best friends. Alfie, Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Jerome, Joy, Mara and Mick.

_Mick._

My Mick.

Even though I was with Alfie, I felt sparks between me and Mick whenever we shared quick glances with one another. I wonder if he feels the same way.

I know he's with Mara, but I can't help it. I loved him.

I _love_ him.

I'm _in love_ with him.

I have to say something. It's slowly killing me. Even if Mara finds out that I still love him, it'll be worth it.

Even if Alfie finds out, he'll get over it.

I have to tell Mick I love him.

Now's my chance. I think of what to say so I'm not babbling, and slowly walk over to where he's at.

He's standing by the punch bowl away from everyone.

I look at him.

I smile at him.

I talk to him.

"So, Mick. How are you and Mara?" I ask him.

I must be an idiot! That's _not _what I wanted to say!

He just looks at me. I tense up.

"We're fine..." He answers. He gives me a warm smile. "But we're no where close to what me and you had."

I smile at what he said and feel my cheeks turning scarlet. Say something!

"Yeah, we _were _pretty good, huh?" I smile a warm smile. Almost as warm as his.

He laughs. "Yeah. Maybe sometime we can get together and catch up, yeah?" My heart skips a beat. I'm smiling like an idiot.

"It'll be our little secret." He looks around the room to make sure no one's watching. He kisses me.

"Mick! You're dating Mara!" I whisper-yell at him.

"I told you, It'll be our little secret." He smiles. I can't help but smile back.

"Alright, but if Mara finds out you're taking the blame!" He smiles wider.

"I promise."

And he walks away.

* * *

><p>It's now two weeks after the prom, and Mick and I are at the table in the kitchen.<p>

At midnight.

We do this every night. Our secret dates. We never get caught. If we hear something we go to the laundry room and hide.

"So, Amber?" He askes me. I tilt my head signaling him to continue.

"We've been secretly dating for what? Two weeks now?" I nod. "Why don't we try... something?"

I smile in amusement. I cross my arms in front of my chest. "Like what?" I giggle.

"Watch, and learn." He says. He's moving towards me.

He picks me up bridal style and carries me to the couch.

"Mick! What are you doing?" I playfully ask him. He sets me down. His eyes slide closed and he leans in. I do the same.

We kiss, our lips moving in sync with the others. We pull apart gasping for air.

"Mick, why'd we have to move to the couch to kiss?" I ask him in confusion. He smiles.

"More... padding."

"Padding for what?"

"This."

He kisses me again, with more passion than ever. I know what's going to happen next. I'm not going to stop it.

His tongue grazes my bottom lip. I quickly grant him access. We're like this for another ten minutes, and then we start with the real fun.

* * *

><p>Two weeks pass. I start to worry. It's my <em>time.<em> I haven't started yet. I'm in mine and Nina's room. Nina's in her bed reading her magazine.

"Nina?" I call out. She looks at me.

"Yeah?" She asks before looking back to her magazine.

"I'm late." I say simply hoping she knows what I'm getting at.

She stares at me. In shock or confusion I'm not sure.

"Please don't be mad!" I say when I know that she's staring at me in shock.

"I'm just... I... I'm not." She chokes out slowly. I'm more worried than ever. I look at her. "Who?"

I look at her embarrassed. "Mick." I whisper.

"But, he's with Mara... he... he cheated on her?" She asks in disbelief.

I just nod.

"C'mon. We have to make sure you really are pregnant and not just late. Ok?" She asks. I nod again.

In a matter of minutes we are at the drugstore. We quickly pay for the test and get out. We literally run home.

I can't be a teen mom.

I take the test. Nina and I are sitting on the bathroom floor waiting for the test to be done.

This is the longest three minutes of my life.

When three minutes are finally up, I walk to the sink. Nina stays on the floor.

I look at the test. _Positive._ I'm bawling before I even know it. I'm going to be a teen mom!

_Mick._

"Mick!" I yell to Nina.

"What?" She asks me, still trying to calm me down.

"H-he chea-eated on Mar-ra!" I choke out through the tears. "H-he can't be a Da-ad!" I yell.

I run downstairs to his and Fabian's room still bawling. Nina not far behind. I open the door.

"Amber! Are you alright?" Mick asks when he sees me. I shake my head no. He motions for Fabian to leave.

Fabian leaves and shuts the door. I can hear Nina telling him. I look at Mick.

"We ne-ed to tal-alk. No-now." I force out. He pats a spot next to him on his bed. He has his arm around my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

"Ambs, what's wrong?" He asks me.

I answer him when I'm not crying anymore. I whisper to him. "I'm pregnant."

"You're _what?"_ He asks me.

"I'm pregnant." I say more confidently. He removes his arm. I start to cry again.

"Please, please!" I cry. "Don't just abandon me!"

He retreats to my side. He hugs me. "I would never dream of it." I smile. He gets up again.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"To break up with the girl that's not the mother of my child." We both smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Mara's POV<strong>

I'm in my room studying for algerbra when Mick walks in.

"Hey, Mick!" I say. I hug him and sit back down at my desk. "What's up?"

"We need to talk." He says. Is that guilt I see in his eyes?

"About what...?" I ask timidly.

"Us." He says simply.

What? Did he just say we needed to talk about us?

"What?" I ask, slowly turning away from my desk and towards him.

"Mara, I'm sorry. I can't be with you anymore. I... cheated." He whispered, obviously ashamed of himself.

"You, _what?_" I questioned him.

"I cheated. On you. With Amber." He said still ashamed.

"Why?" I asked him. "Am I not good enough for you?" I ask him, tears staining my face.

"In all honesty, I'm not good enough for you. You've been faithful to me. And I wasn't." He said. That cheered me up a little bit.

"Oh. Well, what did you and Amber do while you were cheating on me then?" I ask, still a little hurt.

"Secret dates, kisses, and..." He trailed off.

"And...? Mick, please tell me you didn't knock her up!" I say, getting worried. not for my own sanity, but for his and Ambers.

"Mara, I really, really, really wish I could." He answered. And with that I stormed out of my room and into the bathroom. I just sat there. Then, I grabbed a notebook, a pen, and my pocket knife.

* * *

><p><strong>Mick's POV<strong>

I watch her leave. I walk out of her room and walk up to the door, tempted to open it and apologize, but decide against it.

I walk downstairs and rejoin Amber, and the rest of my housemates in my room. I guess they heard about the news.

Nina and Fabian looked at me. I could tell they were ashamed of us. Our immaturaty. We weren't ready to be parents. But, I was ready to try.

Amber looked at me in desperation. I know she wants to know what went on with me and Mara in her room.

I hesitently look over to Alfie. If looks could kill, I'd be digging my own grave.

Patricia and Jerome seemed to be ready to jump out and kill me. Jerome loved Mara, I knew. And Patricia was Mara's best friend. If I were them, I'd kill me too.

Joy didn't seem too into it. She didn't like the three of us. Amber she just had a strong hatred for, we don't really know why. She has the same excuse for me, and she doesn't like Mara because she thinks she stole her best friend. Joy is still nice though. She won't scream our heads off on why she hates us, she just won't talk to us. I can't say I care.

I waved at them all and smiled sheepishly.

"I heard you knocked up Amber. Mate, what got into you? What about Mare?" Fabian asked me. I opened my mouth to speak when we heard a blood curdling shreik from upstairs in the girls dormatories. We all rushed upstairs. _Mara._

We checked every room before we checked the bathroom. I ran over and went at the doorknob.

Locked.

I started pounding at the door, screaming and yelling her name.

Nothing.

I eventually kicked the door down and saw a sight I could never un-see.

Mara.

Her blood leaking on the bathroom floor.

A single tear escaped my eye.

I knew I killed her.

Basically, anyways.

She had a pocket knife in her hand and three slits on her wrists.

My eyes wandered the bathroom. I saw nine notes. Each labeled with a name. I read them all before i passed them out to everybody.

_Mick,_

_I hope you and Amber figure everything out. Don't be upset. Even though you drove me to do this, Other things bothered me too. You were just the one that lit the grenade. I love you. I always will._

_Amber,_

_You are the most selfish, ungreatful girl I have ever met. But, I say that in the most loving way. Good luck with Mick and the baby. See you on the other side in about sixty years. Live long._

_Fabian,_

_Ah, my other nerd. We were never that close, but I just wanted to let you know that I think you and Nina are adorable. I'll be watching over you guys at your wedding. _

_Nina,_

_I know we never got that close, but I think of us as friends. I think you and Fabian are the cutest couple around! I'll be at your wedding if you know what I mean. Good luck at life. _

_Patricia,_

_Thanks for being there for me through thick and thi. I should have listened to you about Mick. Don;t be too upset over me. Find someone who treats you well. Live life to the fullest, Goth Pixie._

_Jerome,_

_I know you liked me, and I'm sorry I waited until now to believe you about Mick. But, don't be too upset over me. I'll see you at the end of your long, long life. Find someone better than me that will believe you that their boyfriend isn't worth it._

_Alfie,_

_I bet you feel the same as I do right now. Don't, under any circumstances, do what I did. Your life is too precious and perfect to give it up. Keep joking around with Jerome._

_Joy,_

_I know you don't like me, but I just wanted to say I was always envious of you. Always. Live forever, Joy._

_Mick and Amber's baby,_

_You should have been in my belly..._

There was blood drops on the last one. I didn't realize I was crying until I looked in the mirror. I wiped the tears off and handed out the notes. They one by one started to cry as well. I tucked the baby's note into my pocket.

I look back to Mara's now lifeless body.

I can't believe I drove her to this.

I killed Mara.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there it is. My first oneshot. Please tell me what you guys think. It would mean a lot to me. And, if you have any constructive critisism it's appreciated.<strong>

**If you want this story to be continued, just let me know in your comment, thank you!**

**Im also open for suggestions on new stories. Just PM me!**


	2. Is She Alright? Odd Couples?

**I would like to thank Izzi08 and A Reviewing Reader for their comments, and the many who favorited this story. Thanks again! I hope you enjoy this chappie just as much! **

**Ok, I ship VERY odd couples. And in this chapter, you will be introduced to one of them. ALL of my shipments will be in this story, and if you want to know what those couples are, go to my profile! Pretty much the only slightly normal couple I ship is Mamber (Mick and Amber). The others you might have heard of, but they aren't common. Well, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mara's POV <strong>(Right before she tried to kill herself)

I know that I should think that Mick isn't good enough for me, but I can't help but think it's the other way around. I reach for my pen, and the notebook I brought in the bathroom with me, and write everyone a note to all of my housemates. Mick, Amber, Joy, the baby. Everyone.

I tell them all not to be too upset, and I try to say something that will cheer them up. I try not to put in anything bad, except for Ambers, but Amber and I have always done that. She would say I was geeky, but in the most loving way, and I would say she was annoying, in the most loving way. It's always like that.

We're like sisters.

But, now I know that she can have her selfish, greedy way. I found out in the most harsh and decieving way.

She made _my boyfriend_ a father to _her child._

It breaks my heart everytime I think about it.

I cry, and I cry, and I cry until no more tears will come out. I realize that there's nothing to _cry_ over.

Just give them a taste of there own medicine.

I want to make them cry.

I want to make them think it's their fault.

But, I'm not an evil person like that.

So I wrote them each a note saying something nice. Just a short and sweet note, nothing too big, and i fold them up, and grab my knife.

I slit my left wrist first and I'm not going to lie, it hurt.

Bad.

But I did it two more times before I realized that this wasn't what I should do. I have my life to live. I'm not going to let Amber and Mick ruin it for me.

I look down at the floor and see my blood filling the floor. I scream.

Everything goes black. I hear people opening the door, I hear them crying! Why are they crying? I'm not dead! Just help me! Stop the blood from pouring out of me! Help!

**Jerome's POV**

Mara. _My _Mara. The Mara who's life was ruined because of Mick. I can't believe him.

I rush over to Mara's side. I just hold her lifeless body in my arms. A tear easily glides down my left cheek. I see Mick crying as well. What's he reading? I see him with nine papers. He passes them out. When he hands one to me, I quickly unfold it and read it. More tears fall. She is dead.

Mara is still in my lap, I'm just holding her. I can't give up. I pick her up and rush her downstairs. I place her on the couch and call for a cab. While I'm waiting for it to arrive, I run into my room and find a clean shirt. I run back to Mara and tightly, but not tight enough to cut her circulation off (That is if she has one), wrap the shirt around her wrists to stop the bleeding. About five minutes later, the cabbie shows up.

I run to the door with Mara over my shoulder and open it. I see the cab driver looking at us wide-eyed, but he ignores it.

"Where shall I tak-" He started.

"Hospital! Quick! She might be dead!" I interrupted. He gasps but listen to my orders. We finally arrive after about two minutes and I grab her and run to the ER. I yell back to the cab driver. "Wait here!" He nods.

When we get in the ER a nurse quickly whips her away from me and takes her away. I sulk back to the waiting area where another nurse approaches me.

"Excuse me, sir. May I ask what happened?" She asks. I nod and motion for her to sit down. She complies and looks at me questionably.

**Mara's POV**

Thank the good Lord for Jerome! I hear the doctors talking.

"Is she alive?" One doctor asks. She sounds like a girl.

"At the moment, yes." The main doctor answers. A man this time.

"At the moment, sir? Will she be alive later, then?" The female asks.

"Just be quiet and let me do my work! Yes, she will be alive. It's nothing major. Just a minor amount of blood loss. She won't even have to stay overnight." The male doctor answers, getting slightly annoyed.

I feel them touching my wounds, I want to scream out in pain but I can't pull myself to it. That is, until he touches the first cut I made.

A scream fills the room. I hear clapping. Are they proud of my pain?

"She's alive!" One nurse says who just entered the room.

"She's been alive, Cockrhen. We just pulled her out of her unconciousness." The main doctor answers.

Soon, I'm opening my eyes to look at my housemates.

Wasn't I just in a room filled with doctors?

**Jerome's POV**

"Well, look who's awake?" I ask Mara, jokingly with a huge grin on my face.

"Jerome, thank you for bringing me here. I know since the doctors said it was nothing major, that you guys probably hate me right now for scaring you guys like that. I'm truly sorry." Mara said. We all nodded in forgivness. Even though she's in her own hospital bed, she's worried about everyone else. Typical Mara.

"Guys, can I have a minute alone with Mara?" I hear someone ask. I turn around to see who it was. It was Fabian. Wait a minute, rewind, play.

Fabian.

A mixture of "Sure,", "Fine,", and "Whatevers," fill the room. I just walk out, not knowing what to do.

**Mara's POV**

Jerome was the last one to walk out. As soon as the door closes, he turns to me.

"Mara, how could you scare me like that? I was worried sick!" Fabian said, and then gave me the biggest hig us two have ever shared.

"Like I said, I'm sorry. I just couldn't believe that Mick chose Amber over me! And she is having his baby! What would you think if Nina was having, oh, I don't know, Alfie's baby? You would be pretty upset now, wouldn't you?"

He just looked at me, speechless. I could tell I've won until he finally spoke.

"We broke up." He said, and then he looked down. I could have sworn I saw a tear slide down his cheek.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" I started.

"Its alright. I'll find someone else." He looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile, too.

"Like who?" I asked in a slightly flirty way. I didn't mean for it to come out that way, but it just, did.

"I don't know. Someone smart, short, and Patricia's best friend." My smile faded.

"Joy? Oh, well, I'm sure she likes you. She'll say yes, I'm positive. And-" I started babbling until he cut me off.

"N- no! Mara, I kinda meant you..." Fabian cut me off. I could feel a blush rising on my face. I sat in my hospital bed, speechless. "You, you don't feel the same way, do you? I feel like such an idiot! ok, well, feel better Mara, at least you know how I feel about you." He said and started to walk off towards the door.

"No, Fabian, wait." I said causing him to turn around. "I do like you, I was just, I just didn't know what to say. Didn't you just break up with Nina? I don't really want to be a back up plan, ya know?" I said to him.

"Mara, you wouldn't be. I broke up with her because I liked you. A lot." He answered. I smiled again.

"Alright. How about we go into town when I get out of here?" I said. I could feel a blush sneaking up on my face, but I honestly could care less at the moment. Fabian looked like he was ready to jump for joy.

"Ok, sounds good! I can't wait! So, I'll see you tonight?" He questioned me.

"Yeah. Sounds good." I answered him with a grin. He smiled as well. He opened the door and let everyone in the room.

**Nina's POV**

Fabian and I had broken up this morning. He had feelings for Mara, I knew it even if he didn't. But, now I see that we made the right choice by splitting up because I see him and Mara, sharing glances. Glances we used to share.

But, I'm not upset. I shouldn't be. I have no reason. Me and Fabian weren't a true couple like we could have been. We weren't lovey, we were still best friends. I don't think we're loosing anything by just sticking to being best friends. I want him happy.

I know he'll be happy wiith Mara. I just know. They can have study dates. I mean, of course we could, too. But I'm not into science and math or anything like he is. I do good in school, but I'm no where like Mara. I don't like school, I'm just good at it. Mara and Fabian love it like I loved the Anubis mystery.

So, I'm not going to sulk and be super sad or mad at him. I'm going to be happy for him. Happy that he finally found someone perfect for him.

When Fabian opened the door to let everyone in he pulled me aside.

"Thank you, all I can say is, thank you." He said.

"If you're talking about Mara, it's no problem. You guys are obviously perfect for eachother." I answered.

"We're going out to town tonight. I'm thinking of taking her to a movie and dinner? Does that sound alright?" He asked me, slightly worried that it didn't sound fun.

"I would have loved it, and I'm sure she will, too. I know she will have fun doing anything as long as it's with you." I answered. We both smiled and went our seperate ways. I saw him go off with Mick and I went looking for Amber.

**Amber's POV**

I'm so happy Mara isn't mad at me and Mick. I was so worried that we had made her kill herself. I mean, we almost did, but I'm super happy she decided against it.

Mick and I are going to get the baby checked out later today. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I'm pretty sure Mick is nervous, too. I wonder if everyone's mad at us? I mean, we're the reason we are in here right now. If Mick and I hadn't done what we'd done, we'd all be sitting in the common room chatting about useless things right now.

But, we did what we did and now here we are. In the hospital. With Mara in the hospital bed with cuts all over her wrists.

"Amber?" Nina asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yeah?" I answered, trying to become a little more aware of my surroundings.

"You just looked kinda, out there. I was just making sure you were ok." Nina said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little nervous, that's all." I said, speaking the truth.

"Your appointment? Oh, Amber, You'll be alright. I'm sure of it. And the baby will be, too." Nina said comforting me.

"Thanks. We only have another fifteen minutes until we have to go and I'm worried sick." I said, worridly looking over at Mick who was talking to Fabian about something.

"No problem. I'm here for you all the way." She said. I smiled. "And, not to turn things to me, but did you hear about Fabian and me?"

"No, are you guys going on a date or something?" I asked. I'm not going to lie, it hurt a little whan she said that. I'm always the first to know the details about her and Fabian.

"He is." Nina answered. I was confused.

"He is? What does that mean?" I asked. She giggled.

"Me and Fabian broke up this morning. He's going out with Mara tonight." I was in shock.

"What? You broke up this morning and he's going out with another girl? And your giggling about it?" I literally screamed, but not loud enough for anyone to hear besides Nina and I.

"Shh! Amber! I came up with the idea! Be quiet!" She said, trying to shut me up.

"What? Why?" I asked her, slowly calming down.

"Because they are meant for each other, obviously. Geek heaven." She said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, it's time for my appointment. Wish me luck." I said. She nodded and I went and found Mick. We started to walk to the obstetrician (pregnancy doctor). I couldn't help but think,_ God, I hope we'll get married someday and raise this baby right._

* * *

><p><strong>And, Done! Again, <strong>_**PLEASE**_** let me know if you have any suggestions either for this story, a new story, or a one shot. And Check out my profile and check out what couples I ship.**

**.:.*~*****Quote of the Day*****~*.:.**

**Ok, so this is gonna be a new section I add to the end of everything. Not all of these are quotes, just things like comebacks, coverstaions and things I think sound cool or funny. I'm getting all of my quotes from Twitter, so if you've heard them before, that could be why. They are in no particular order. Ok, let's get started!**

**1) You're faker than a Jersey Shore tan.**

**2) Dear fourth grader on Facebook,**

**How are you in a complicated relationship? What'd he do? Steal you animal crackers?**

**3) Don't you hate it when you meet someone that is majorly attractive, ****but they have the personality of a wall?**

**4) Mom: All you do all day is sit on that computer.**

**Me: LIAR! I sit on the chair. Heh.**

**Ok, so there's the first edition of Quote of the Day. Leave me a review or PM on:**

**a) Your thoughts on the story**

**b) Suggestions for this story, a new one or a oneshot**

**c) If you like the Quote of the Day section.**

**Ok, thanks again! I'd honestly love you forever if you left a comment! You have no idea how good it makes me feel when you favorite this story or review! Love y'all!**


	3. Appointments, Affection and Arguments

**Hi again! Thank you to everyone who took the time out of your day to read and review my story! It makes me happy!**

**Anyway, this is chapter three. Another couple will form here, but who? Just keep reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV<strong>

I'm sitting here in a hospital room with everyone and I can't say I'm having fun. Mara's asleep, Mick and Amber are somewhere, Nina and Joy are asleep in the chair in the corner of the room, and Jerome, Alfie and Jerome are talking about something.

Don't get me wrong, I love everyone here, but they can be very boring.

So, here I am, all alone in my own little world. Trixtopia. That's what I call it.

No one's allowed in here but me, and whoever drifts into my mind at that moment. I don't let them stay for long though, it's rule number one in Trixtopia that no other humans are allowed. I sneak one or two in here every now and again though.

I bet you're thinking Trixtopia is like a fairytale. The grass is pink cotton candy and the buildings are all pretty colors.

Wrong.

Trixtopia is like a nightmare to me. I can't seem to make it go away.

The grass is black pavement, and the buildings are grey bricks.

And then, I see him. The reason it's my nightmare.

Rufus.

He's the leader here.

The leader over me.

I try to run, try to hide, but it's no use.

He finds me.

He always finds me. No matter where I am.

I have to open my eyes, I have to. I try my hardest to open my eyes, that's the only way I can ever get rid of him. The only way I can ever kill him.

I slowly open my eyes, forgetting where I was, and sighing in relief to see all of my friends there.

But, who's over there giving Mara papers?

Is it a nurse?

Oh, it's just Jason. He turns away from Mara, and looks at me. He smiles and walks towards me. I'm not mad at him. Victor and the others probably brainwashed him to make him join that stupid society.

"Patricia?" Jason asks.

"Yeah?" I answer, trying to sound like I'm mad at him, but we both know I'm not.

"Can I speak to you outside for a moment?" He asks hopefully. I just nod and walk to the door with him. We get out of the hospital room and start walking down the hall and finally out the main door. It feels so nice to be out of that room.

"What'd you want to talk about?" I ask him when we're walking around the park that was across the street from the hospital.

"Well, Patricia. I know you're upset about me joining the society, but I have a reason I did so." He expained. I cocked my head to the side.

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?" I said, slightly more mean than I had originally intended.

"You see, I have a... disease." He said, thinking of what he wanted to call it.

"Oh, what kind?" I asked, upset that I had been mad at him.

"The kind that they give you the time you're going to die. And they don't do anything to fix it." He explained. I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek but I wasn't going to let him see it.

"Oh my gosh! Mr. Winkler-" I started.

"Jason. Call me Jason, Patricia." He interrupted.

"Jason, I'm so sorry for treating you that way!" I said emphasizing Jason, and becoming more and more emotional towards the end. Eventually the tears came without a warning, and they wouldn't stop. Jason held me close and let me cry into his chest.

"It's alright Patricia, it's alright." He said, trying to calm me down.

"How lo-ong do yo-ou ha-ave?" I said, still crying into his chest.

"About two months." He said, not wanting to make me more upset. He held me tighter. I hugged him with all of my might. He pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hurt that he seemed as though he didn't want to hug me.

"Nothing, just... just, I can't hug you." He said. I was hurt. Tears were threatening to fall. "I can't hug you because if I do, all of the feelings I felt about you before come back. And I know you don't feel the same way, but-" He started babbling. I cut him off with a sweet, short kiss.

"I do feel the same way." I whispered taking my original position on his chest. I could feel his grin, I don't know how, but I could.

"I hate this disease. All I know-" Jason started. He pulled Patricia's face up so she was looking at him. "-is that I want to spend every single moment with you. Every single moment for the rest of my life."

"And all I know is that I love you, and want to spend every single moment with you for the rest of _my_ life." I said. Jason looked at me, confused. So, I explained my thoughts to him. "We're going to find you a doctor, I promise. Even if we have to travel to the moon to find him. I'm not just going to watch you die. I'm going to help you. I promise you that. I will never leave you alone. I promise."

He pulled me into a kiss. But, this one wasn't like the first. This one was full of passion and need.

"Patricia, I need you." Jason whispered, gasping for breath, before pulling Patricia back into the kiss.

**Amber's POV**

Mick and I are walking hand in hand to the obstetrician's office. I'm so nervous!

I know Mick is as nervous as I am. I mean, he wants this kid to be healthy, he's going to be the next star athlete!

If it's a boy, of course. But, we won't find that out for another few months.

Mick looks down at me. "Ambs?" He asks.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"How are we going to tell our parents?" He asked me. Uh, oh. I hadn't even thought about that!

"Together?" I ask him, making sure he's ok with it. He nods in approval.

"Yeah, but is it possible your dad will attack me?" He asks. We both giggle.

"No, I don't think so. Don't think my family's weird or anything, but they've always liked you. They always told me to have your baby." I said, whispering the last part.

"Same here. I thought it would freak you out if I told you, or make you feel pressured to stay with me." Mick said. There was a moment of silence. "So, do you think they will be happy or upset we chose now to fill their wishes?"

I ponder for a moment. "I have no idea." I answer truthfully.

We finally reach the obstetrician's office where my appointment is for. We sit down for a moment in the waiting room until a nurse call our name.

"Um, the Campbells, please? In room four." She tells us. We nod. I can't help but blush at what Mick says.

"So, your name's Campell now, eh? Tell me, when did we get married?" He jokes. I playfully slap his arm.

"I figured that people would stare less if they thought we were married. I mean, we're both so amazingly beautiful they stare anyways, but why give them another reason?" I said in a joking voice, but I was completly serious.

We entered the room we were assigned to and sat in silence for a few minutes until the obstetrician came in the room.

"Alright, so you're the Campbells'?" She asked.

"Yeah." Mick and I answered at the same time.

We continued with the checkup and all they could tell me was that I was for-sure pregnant. It was too early to do anything else, but they said as long as we're healthy, and don't drink or do drugs or anything, the baby is right now, too.

**Mara's POV**

I woke up from my nap and the only one's in the room were Fabian, Nina, Joy and I. Everyone else was missing.

No one seemed to notice I was awake, and they continued... fighting?

"No! I don't care if she likes you, she's using you Fabian! I'm you're best friend! I know what's good for you, and that's Nina! I know she likes you for real!" Joy whisper-screamed at Fabian.

"Joy, I know you think Mara's using him for who-knows-what, but she's not. They like eachother isn't that all that matters?" Nina shot back at her. It's not like the three of them to fight, they were all bestfriends.

"Yeah, Joy. Can't you just give it a chance? Maybe she really does like me? You never know!" Fabian said.

I pretended to clear my throat to get their attention.

"Oh, good morning Mara! Do you want to go to town now? The doctors said you can be let out whenever you wake up." Fabian said.

"Oh, uh, sure." I said. I'm not so sure if Joy likes me too much at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter three! Did you like it? So, the odd coouple there was Jatricia (Jason and Patricia). I ship them as well. Once again, let me know if you have any suggestions on this story, a new one, or a one-shot. I'm sort of in a writer's block, so if you want to be the one to cure it by giving me a brilliant idea, send me a PM with the best idea! The one who gives me the best suggestion will get a shout out and a semi-important character named after them in this story. Thank you!<strong>

**.:.*~*Quote of the Day*~*.:.**

**Thank you for all of your thoughts on the QOTD (Quote of the Day) I didn't get any bad comments on it, so I'm going to continue doing it. Again, these are from Twitter. Thanks!**

**1) That awkward moment when the annoying person you pretended to never get their last text from because you don't want to talk to them, text's you again.**

**2)Telling a teacher "Oh, I get it now!" just so they'll walk away.**

**3)****Dear "A" key, Please stop being so close to the dNG CAPS LOCK KEY. Sincerely, so NNOYING**

**4)That awkward moment when; EMINEM eats M&M's, Flo Rida goes to Florida, and 50 cent has two quarters...**

**Leave me a review or PM on:**

**a) Your thoughts on the story**

**b) Suggestions for this story, a new one or a oneshot**

**Please leave me suggestions. I can't write much more without an idea. Please be the cure to my Writer's Block! Pm me with a suggestion with the subject being 'Suggestion' or a review. Gocheck out my other story, 'The Way I See It', which I'm writing a new chappie for right now! Love y'all!**


	4. Making Up,Making Out&Making Conclusions

****PLEASE READ****

**Thank you. Ok, so I need a beta reader because my grammer isn't the best. If you want to be my beta reader, PM me please!**

**I have a contest down below! Please read it, and do it!**

**Ok, now that the announcements are over, here's chapter four! Enjoy! And REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Joy's POV<strong>

I know I should be happy for Fabian, but I just can't! He and Nina were perfect together and what's Mara going to do? Study with him?

Okay, I know Mara wouldn't hurt him in a way that Mick had hurt her, but I just can't help it. I'm his best friend. I'm Nina's best friend.

"Joy, are you alright? You seemed pretty upset at me earlier with Nina and Fabian." I heard Mara ask from behind me. I turned around to face her with all of my stuff in my hands.

Everyone had left the room to let Mara get ready and I was gathering my stuff up from the floor before making my departure as well.

"Oh, uh, yeah Mara, I'm fine. Just a little surprised at the news about you and Fabes." I answered her. She looked relieved and at the same time scared of me.

"Oh, yeah. I think everyone was a little surprised. Listen, I know you like Nina better than you like me, but please, can we at least try to get along? We don't even have to be close friends, just close enough that we like eachother." She asked hopefully. I thought about it for a moment.

"We could try. And I hear you're a nice girl, so we might even be able to be friends. But if you ever hurt him, I swear I will-" I started. She hugged me.

"I promise I won't. And I'm happy you're giving me a chance." She said. I hug her back and smile.

She's good enough for him.

**Patricia's POV**

Jason said he 'needed' me. I can't end up like Amber. He'll get fired if I do, and if I can't find him a doctor my baby would have to be raised without a dad.

"J-Jason," I stuttered out through the kiss. "Jason, we have to stop. We can't do this."

He pulled away. "Oh, of course. I'm so sorry." He said, looking embarrassed.

"It's alright. If Amber wasn't pregnant I wouldn't have stopped you. But now that has me thinking, you know? Like, what if that was me? I wouldn't be able to-" I started.

"Amber's pregnant?" Jason asked me, shocked.

"Yeah, but don't say anything. I'm not even sure if I was supposed to tell you, it just slipped out." I explained. He nodded. "Well, you probably have to get to the school now. You've been gone for a while."

He smiled and shook his head. "Didn't you hear me? I want to spend every last minute of my life with you."

"Jason, I'm sixteen. You're twenty-three. They're not going to let us stay together." I explained.

"We'll figure it out. Patricia, I've loved you since I saw you. You were so different, a good different. And I'm not going to let my disease get in between us when we're just getting together. We are together now, right?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." I said and smiled. A true smile. Not the kind that I have to force myself to plaster on my face when I'm with my friends. "But, they still won't let us-"

"Patricia, I know. But Spring Break's coming up. We'll go somewhere, somewhere where we can be alone." Jason planned.

"Ok, but that's only two weeks. What about the other six?" I questioned him.

"We'll figure it out when we get there. Why don't I drive you back to Anubis to pack?" He asked me. I nodded and smiled.

"Let's go."

**Amber's POV**

As Mick and I were walking back to Anubis, we saw a car parked right in front of our driveway.

"Mick? What's that car doing there?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe they drove Mara home and didn't put the house car in the back yet?" He answered, but it sounded more like a question.

"That's not our house car, though. Ours looks different. It's white, not red." I challenged him. He just shrugged.

We walked down our driveway and walked into the house. We kissed and went our seperate ways to our rooms.

When I got to the girl's hall, I heard banging and talking coming from Mara's room.

I walked over to her door, put my ear on the wood, and eavesdropped.

"Patricia, you should pack this!" I heard a boy say. Who could it be? Jerome? Alfie?

"Ha, ha. Very funny. A bikini. It's either Mara or Joy's. It's not mine. I have a one piece, much to your dismay. I already packed it." I heard a girl say. Well, since she was talking about Joy, Mara and her, it has to be Patricia.

"I don't care what bathing suit you wear. I'll love you either way." The boy said. I heard someone walking and then kissie noises. Yuck. Is that what Mick and me were like. I feel bad for putting everyone through that now.

I was tempted to open the door and reveal who was in there with her, but if that was me in there with the boy, I would have been mad at me if I opened the door. I'll find out soon enough though.

I walk to my room and sit on my bed and think.

Mick is in his room.

Fabian is out with Mara.

Alfie and Jerome said they were going to the cafeteria.

Maybe Alfie and Jerome came back and one of them is in her room? I don't know. I'll just ask her later. Or open my door when they leave. I like the last one better.

* * *

><p><strong>Check out my <strong>**profile**** and vote on my poll please! Whoever does will get a shoutout in both of my stories! The poll is what duo you want me to write a oneshot about. Every combo is in there, but not all of them is Romance. There's Romance, Friendship and Anger. I think those are pretty self-explanitory, but If you have any questions, PM me!**

**Please check out my other story, 'The Way I See It'.**

**If you give me suggestions on this story in a review, The best suggestion wins! So, it's like a contest. The rules are:**

**1) Pick and Idea **

**a)Your ideas have to be creative.**

**b)Since my story is different than everyone elses, the suggestions do too. Like don't say Fabina should get together, or Micara, or anything like that. I have the couples sorted out that I want in the story, So the Suggestions have to be Drama- or Mystery-, Or comedy- related.**

**2) Go to my profile**

**3) Vote for my poll**

**a) Vote for up to four choices**

**4)Scroll down to my stories**

**5)Click on 'What One Mistake Can Do'.**

**6)Read**

**7)Review your suggestion.**

**8)If your suggestion is the best one, You will get a character in my story, 'What One Mistake Can Do'! Get pollin' and Reviewin'!**

***You MUST vote for my poll AND leave a review with your suggestion, thoughts on the story so far and the name of the character you want to be chosen. Thank you!***

**.:.*~*Quote of the Day*~*.:.**

**Ok, these are NOT meant to offend people, these are to make you laugh. Thank you.**

**1)****I'm currently making some changes in my life. If you don't hear from me anymore, you're probably one of them.**

**2)When you find out that the girl next to you hates the same person you do and your all like "Hey, we can be friends!"**

**3)****Party in the backyard! Unless you are a cop, then there is no party, move along now. :) **

**4)They should make a medal for anyone who can finish an eraser without loosing it.**


	5. Firsts, Friends and Food

_**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome's POV<strong>

I'm confused.

Mara and Fabian?

Last time I checked they didn't even talk to each other.

I guess I should be happy for her. He really does like her, I can see it. And if she liked me, she would have acted on it sooner. She and Fabian look happy anyways.

I see them from the front window in the common room in Anubis. They're walking into town.

Mara got released and now we're all just getting some rest. We all stayed up all night while sha was at the hospital getting her blood work done and all that.

Everyone but Nina and I are asleep in their room as far as I know.

Nina is in the kitchen making us some lunch even though it four o'clock in the afternoon. Oh, well. We both felt like sandwiches.

When she came back in she handed me my plate and sat with me on the couch facing the window.

"Don't be upset." She said to me.

"Wha-what? I'm not upset?" I told her. Partly confused that she knows that I liked Mara and partly trying to convince her I never did.

"Don't worry, Jerome. He won't hurt her." She confirmed with me. I sighed and stopped my act.

"I hope so. She's too fragile at the moment to be hurt again." I say.

"He will treat her like a princess. I'm sure of it." She says. She scoots closer to me and gives me a hug.

I wouldn't have expected her to do that, but part of me really liked it. So, I hugged her back. I inhaled deeply. She smelled like vanilla. She released me. I did the same.

"Thanks. I'm happy I'm not the only one that feels like I do. I just want the best for her." I sighed.

"And I want the best for him. And she's it." She smiled.

I did something next that I had never suspected to do. I didn't even plan it. It was like my body was moving itself. I didn't know what I was doing until I felt it.

I was kissing Nina Martin.

Nina Martin was kissing me back.

And I liked it.

My hand instinctivly wrapped around her waist and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Her hands landed around my neck. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She granted it. Soon, our lips were moving in perfect sync. Soon, we pulled apart gasping for air. We rested our foreheads on eachothers.

'That was the most intense kiss I've ever had." She said, still breathing deeply.

"Me too." I said truthfully.

"Jerome Clarke has never made out before?" She asked me. I let out a little laugh.

"Nope. But don't judge, because now if you ask me, I'm gonna have to say yes." I said. We both laughed. I pecked her lips once more. "That sandwich sounds really good right now." I said, trying to sound serious, but I laughed. She did, too.

We ate our sandwiches in silence.

A really comfortable silence.

**Alfie's POV**

I'm getting used to the idea of Amber being pregnant.

Pregnant with Mick's baby.

Not mine; her boyfriends.

But Mick; Mara's boyfriend.

Of course Mick and Mara aren't together anymore, and neither are Amber and I. I'm getting used to the idea, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it.

Amber was my first real girlfriend. And I couldn't believe that me, Alfred Marmaduke Lewis, was in a serious relationship with Amber Millington.

But, not anymore.

Because she cheated on me. In the worst, painful, and decieving way. She's having another man's baby.

She's sixteen! She's basically a baby herself! She can't even cook, or wash dishes without help!

Of course, I'll be there for her, one hundred percent of the way. Even though I should hate her for what she did, I don't. I still love her to bits and pieces.

But, here I am, alone in my room instead of with Amber. Everyone else is sleeping as far as I know, Except for Jerome, Mara and Fabian. I have no idea where Jerome is, but Mara and Fabian are out on their date somewhere.

"Alfie?" I hear from the door frame. I get up from my bed and walk over to the door. I open it to reveal Joy.

"Yeah?" I ask her.

"I'm bored, and everyone else is sleeping! Wait a minute, where's Jerome?" She asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine. And, I'm bored, too. What you wanna do Joyous?" I questioned her, using her my nickname for her, Joyous.

"Well, Alfanzo, we could go on a walk?" She suggested, using her nickname for me, Alfanzo.

"Hm, a walk, eh? Sounds good. Let me grab a jacket though, it's suppossed to rain. Do you need one?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Let me go get one." She said, starting to walk out of the room. I stopped her.

"Wait, here just use this one." I said, tossing her a light grey jacket.

"Thanks. You ready?"

"Yep. Let's go." I said, linking arms with her, both of us giggling.

I could get used to being best friends with Joy like we were before.

**Fabian's POV**

I was walking with Mara on our way into town. We were holding hands and talking about biology.

"So, I really want to change the subject. I'm really not in the biologe mood anymore." She giggled.

"Yeah, me either. So what do you think's going on with Patricia?" I ask her.

"She told me she was going to the store when we were still in the hospital, that's the last time I saw her though." She answered.

"Same here. Alfie just texted me and asked what was up with her. Him and Joy were wondering."

"Him and Joy? What's up with _them?_"

"I don't know. They were best friends before Patricia showed up, maybe since Patricia spends most of her time with you, they started hanging out more?" I said, making it sound more like a question.

"Yeah, I noticed that, too. So what exactly are we going to do when we get into town?" Mara asked me.

I thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. Do you want to get something to eat, then go see a movie?"

"Sure! Sounds great! Look, there's a little diner. Why don't we eat there?" Mara asked, pointing across the street to a cute, little, red, black and white diner.

"Yeah, looks good. And I _am _in the mood for spaghetti, oddly enough." I laughed as we walked across the road to the building.

I let Mara walk in first, admiring her from behind.

She's beautiful. She's mine.

"Are you coming?" She asked, over her shoulder.

"Yeah. Right behind you." I said, falling in love with her.

She's perfect.

She's beautiful.

She's mine.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter five! Did you like it? I hope so! I worked super hard on it, even though I have a feeling it's shorter than the others. <strong>

**I had to work extra super hard on it because I have a bad case of writers block.**

**So, if you want an update tomorrow, PLEASE give me suggestions. And if you want to enter my contest-like thing, check out my last chapter.**

**Ok, heres the QOTD!**

**.:.*~*Quote of the Day*~*.:.**

**1) That awkward moment when you know you've told somebody too much, but you can't shut up.**

**2)Dear Wind,**

**Thank you for raping my hair.**

**Sincerely, My Hair Was Perfect**

**3)I love how in scary movies the person yells out "Hello?" as if the serial killer would be like, "Yeah, I'm in the kitchen! Want a sandwich?"**

**4)That awkward moment when you know the lyrics to 100+ songs, but can't remember the 10 questions on your history test.**

**So, there's the QOTD. Again, Review, Favorite, and Vote on my poll!  
>My poll is what oneshot you want me to do. Every combination is in there, so whatever couple or friendship you want, it will be in there. <strong>

_**PLEASE VOTE! **_


	6. Sickness, Sleep, and Sandwiches

**Hey guys! This will be the last chapter I write for a while if you don't give me ideas! I have writers block and I don't know what I should make happen. So, be the hero of the day, and leave me a suggestion in you review! Thanks!**

_**_+~%#&~^_IMPORTANT_++&~$#%***_

_**I will only update if I have at least five reviews per chapter. I hate to be like this, but I see everyone else's fanfics anf they have a ton of reviews. And I know people read my stories, I can see it on my stories traffic. So please, please, please REVIEW!**_

**Ok, now that the Announcements are over, here's chapter six!**

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV<strong>

Jason and I are leaving a day earlier than we are suppossed to for Spring Break. We're the only ones leaving, I think.

"Patricia?" I heard Jason ask.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. I had totally forgot we were still in Anubis.

"Oh, uh, sure. Let's go. Grab that bag over there." I told him. We snuck down the hall and carefully made our way down the stairs, out the door, and into his car.

When we finally got to his car, we packed my bags in his trunk and got in the front seats and drove off.

"Where do you want to go?" Jason asked me when we were about five minutes down the road.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I answered, scared I was going to get sick in his car.

"You do look a little green. Why don't we pull over for a minute?" He suggested. I nodded.

We pulled over and I slowly got out of the car and sat on the sidewalk. Jason rushed to my side. He pulled my head onto his shoulder and held me close. We sat there for aa minute like that, but soon I spoke up.

"You do know we have to go back, right?"

**Joy's POV**

I was walking with Alfie when we got to the campus line. We didn't sign out, so we weren't allowed to leave campus, but Alfie being Alfie, and me being me, we did anyway. We walked for about five more minutes, our arms linked still, until we were at the edge of some woods. I knew these woods started out as woods, but if you kept going, it would turn into a really dense forest.

"Hey, why don't we go in there?" Alfie asked, pointing towards the woods.

"Alf, I don't know. It gets really thick after a while." I said.

"Oh, come on, Joyous! We'll head back when it starts to get thick, I promise!" Alfie begged. I gave in.

"Fine." I said, trying to act mad, but it didn't work and I burst out laughing. Soon, he was laughing, too.

We headed into the woods and after about a half hour, the woods started getting thicker and thicker.

"Alfie? I think we should head back now. It's getting thicker." I said, not really worrying.

"Nah, we'll be fine. Just a little bit farther.." Alfie convinced.

"Ok, but if a tiger jumps out and eats us, you are _so_ dead." I answered, giggling.

We walked for another half hour and we couldn't walk a foot in front of us without walking into a tree.

"Alfie, I think we should head back now." I said.

"Wait, I thought we were heading back already. Where are we?" Alfie asked.

"In the woods, duh?" I said in a Amber-ish tone.

"Joy, I know that. I meant, are we in a different part of the city?" Alfie questioned.

"I don't know. But it's dark already. Let me se what time it is." I said. I dug my phone out of my bag and turned the screen on. "9:47."

"We're past curfew." Alfie said as if he didn't know.

"No, really?" I said in a sarcastic voice. "Let me check the maps and maybe it'll tell us where we are?" I said, having it sound like a question. He nodded. After a few clicks, I sighed. "No signal. Check yours."

"Mine's back at the house. I forgot it." Alfie said, looking at the ground.

"Alright. Lets just shine the flash for my camera up, and then maybe something will see it." I suggested. We walked until we found a small clearing and we set alfie's jacket on the ground and sat on it, and used the one he gave me to keep warm on the late-fall night. We each had one arm through an armhole, and the other arm around eachother. I turned my flash on and shone it up towards the tops of the trees.

"Alfie, I told you we shouldn't have come in here." I said, looking up at the light my phone was making on the trees.

"I know. I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" Alfie asked, feeling guilty.

"I'll think of something." I answered, still looking up.

"What else do you have in your bag?" Alfie asked. I shrugged and grabbed my oversized tote bag. I dug through it and found a small knit blanket. We layed it on the ground and dumped the rest of my bag's contents onto it.

There was a hairbrush, mints, a sandwich baggie of crackers, a full water bottle, a jacket, hair ties, a notepad, pens, a makeup bag, a stray lipgloss, a magizine, a portable torch (flashlight), tweezers and another sandwich baggie of Trudy's chocolate chip cookies.

"Not much in here." I said.

"No, but we can use some of it." Alfie said.

Suddenly, my phone's light went off. I picked up my phone and tried to unlock it.

"It's dead." I said and sighed.

"Well, turn on your torch that was in your bag."

"It's not worth it. I don't think anyone's gonna find us tonight. Let's set up a shelter-y thing and go to bed." I suggested. Alfie nodded.

"We can lay all three jackets down on the ground, and cover up with your two blankets. Does that sound good? We could sleep away from eachother, you could have the two blankets and I'll make-do with the jackets." Alfie said. How sweet of him!

"Oh, Alfazo. How genorous of you. But I think we'll be alright sleeping closer. It'll keep us warmer, don't you think?" I ask, halfway through grabbing the jackets and making a bottom sheet out of the two of them, and rolling the last one up into a small pillow.

There was really only enough room for one person, but if we both layed on our sides, we'd be okay. I pointed to the home-made bed, instructing Alfie to get in. He did as he was instructed, laying on his side with his left arm closer to the ground and his right arm up in the air, waiting for me to get in and put the top blankets over us.

I layed down, mirroring him, my right arm close to the ground and my left arm up in the air, waiting for the blankets to cover my body.

I reached over Alfie to grab the blankets and put one down over us, and then the other.

When both of the blankets were on top of us, his arm that was in the air fell to my waist, holding me close to him. My arm draped around his neck and we just lay there for a moment, every inch of our bodies touching the other.

I knew we were both blushing, even though we could barely make out the feature's of the others face.

"Joy?" Alfie said, catching my attention, he continued. "You don't know how long I've wanted to be this close to you."

**Nina's POV**

While Jerome and I ate our sandwiches we didn't say a word.

We were done in a matter of minutes, and we turned to face eachother. I picked my feet up, and scooted my but back, so my back was on the armrest and my feet were on Jerome's lap.

"So, what would a 'Nina' want to do at a moment like this?" Jerome said, taking notice to my feet and gently rubbing my lover calf.

"Well, since it's already past ten, we should head to bed." I suggested. I didn't want to leave, but I think we should before we got in trouble.

"Sounds good." He smirked. Why was he smiling? Didn't he like me? "Your bed or mine?" He finished. Oh, that's why he was smiling.

I decided to take him by surprise. "Mine."

He sat there, completely confused. The smirk wiped off his face and his mouth slightly open. I knew he'd never gone that far with a girl before, since he'd never even made out with a girl before me.

"I-I-I di-didn't mean th-that-" He stuttered. I laughed.

"I know. Just seeing how you reacted." I replied. I lifted my feet off of his lap so he could get up, and then he walked over to me and helped me up. "Goodnight." I said before I gave his a quick goodnight kiss.

He pulled me deeper into the kiss than I had originally planned to do, but I was okay with that.

His familiar tongue grazed my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I happily accepted. While our tongues fought for dominance in eachothers mouth, our hands seemed to have had mind of their own. One of his hands was around my waist, and the other on my cheek, slowly sliding down to find my breast.

My hands were running through his hair wildly. So wildly that if we weren't kissing, he probably would have screamed at you on how much you messed it up.

One of my hands abandoned his hair and fell to his belt buckle.

He pulled away from the kiss, but before I could complain, his lips found my pulse and were sucing gently, but firmly on it. I let out a moan, a quiet one, knowing that we weren't the only ones in the house.

His lips danced up from my neck to my earlobe. While biting gently on it, he whispered seductivly in my , "My rooms closer."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel proud of myself. I wrote a whole, normal sized chapter with writer's block!<strong>

**But seriously guys, if you don't give me suggestions, I can't update tomorrow, or anytime for that matter. PLEASE LEAVE ME SUGGESTIONS!**

**Ok, not much of an ender on this chapter, so let's get the fun stuff done! The QOTD!  
><strong>

**.:.*~*Quote of the Day*~*.:.**

**1)****Me: Mom, I got an A in chemistry! **

**Mom: WTF, well done! Me: Mom what do you think WTF means? **

**Mom: Well That's Fantastic! **

**2)Mom: Dinner's ready!**

**Me: I'm coming!**

***Continues using computer***

**3)That awkward moment when everybody's singing happy birthday to you**

**and you're just sitting there smiling like an idiot because you don't know what to do.**

**4)Teenagers are the most misunderstood people on this planet. They're treated like kids, and expected to act like adults.**

**And, there you have it. A writers block- influenced chapter. hope you liked it, and for the love of Pete, leave me a suggestion in your review if you want this story to be updated tomorrow. Okay! Love y'all! Off to write 'The way I see it'!**


	7. Together,Trouble, Talking, Trips&Tummies

**Hey guys! I'm back from a way too long break! But, I did ask for ideas, and as soon as I got one, I wrote this!**

**I would like to thank lily1923 for her AMAZING ideas. I would have thanked you personally, but your PM was disabled. But, anyways, thank you for your review, and your ideas. You got me out of my Writers Block! Thank You!**

_**I WOULD LIKE EVERYONE TO PUT "THANK YOU LILY1923!" IN YOUR REVIEW, PLEASE.**_

**So, here's chapter seven! Hope y'all like it! I made it extra super long!**

**Alfie's POV**

When Joy and I waoke up the next morning, my hands were around her waist, and hers were around my neck.

"Joy, Joyous, wake up." I said, shaking her awake.

"I'm up, I'm up!" She said, annoyed. I made a mental note that Joy is not a morning person.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your knickers in a twist! But, we better get back before anyone notices we're gone. Lets pack up." I said, crawling out of the very small, homemade bed we built last night.

We packed everything back into her bag, and started walking. We didn't know where, we were just walking. Walking and talking.

"So, Alfie. What's up with you and aliens?" Joy asked, a grin on her face.

"I like to be different. If I tell you something, you won't tell, right?" I asked, returning the grin.

"I promise." Joy smiled.

"I don't really believe in aliens." I said, laughing. Joy stopped walking for a minute, her mouth hanging open. "What?" I asked jokingly, walking back to her and pushing her along to keep on walking.

"I just can't believe you really don't believe in aliens."

"Well, I did. In, like, seventh and eighth grade. And the nickname 'Weird Alien Guy' just followed me to where I am now, so, why change it, you know?" I said, stuffing my hands in my pockets. Joy nodded.

"I see where you're coming from." Joy said "But, can you believe Mara and Fabes got together? I'm happy for them, but I still think he should be with Nina." She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I thought you liked Fabian? Why are you happy about that?" I asked her, confused.

"Me and Fabian?" She laughed. I still had a confused look on my face so she explained to me. "Fabes and I are just friends." She said. I sighed a breath of relief. That would have ruined my whole plan!

"Oh, that's good!" I said, without thinking. I mentally slapped myself. Joy had a confused look on her face. "Okay, lets get a move on!" I said quickly and started to walk faster. She laughed and walked a little faster as well.

"Alfanzo, slow down!" Joy yelled from behind me. I slowed down, defeated.

"Fine, but look." I pointed to the trees in front of us. "They're getting thinner!"

"Yeah, they are. I can't say I'm too excited to leave. I liked spending time with you." She said. I smiled uncontrolably.

"I liked spending time with you, too." I said.

The rest of the walk was silent, but a comfortably silence, until we saw civilazation.

"Alfie! Look! Cars! We're saved!" Joy said.

"Yeah, but we must be in a different section of Liverpool. I don't know where we are." I said. We ran to the busy streets and called for a cab.

Whe the cab picked us up Alfie told them to go to downtown Liverpool.

"Downtown Liverpool?" The cabbie driver asked. We nodded. "Alright, but it's gonna cost you a bit."

"Wait! Why is it going to cost more?" Joy asked. I nodded, showing I was wondering the same thing.

"Well, you're in Manchester." The driver said.

"We're over thirty miles away?" Alfie exclaimed. "Alright, how much is it going to be?"

"£53.89" The driver said.

"Alright, that'll wipe me out, but I have enough." I said, looking in my wallet that I had pulled out of my pocket.

The cab ride was silent, excpt for the roaring of the engines of many cars on the road.

When we finally got back into Liverpool, I paid the driver and helped Joy out of the cab. We walked hand in hand for about ten minutes until we got back to Anubis.

When we walked in the front door, I pulled her aside by the staircase before she could go up them.

"Joy, can- can I as-ask you somethin-thing?" I stuttered.

"Sure, Alfie. What's up?" Joy asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to be my- if you wanted to- be my girlfriend?" I asked, embarassed.

"Of course Alfie!" She answered. I looked up at her with a smile on my face. She quickly, but sweetly, kissed me before she ran upstairs.

I walked to my room with a huge smile on my face. when I reached the door, it was locked.

"Jerome?" I yelled, knocking on the door. "Jerome, let me in! It's Alfie!"

**Jerome's POV (The night before)**

"My room's closer." I whisper in Nina's ear while gently biting her earlobe. She nodded and I hooked her right leg around my waist. She responded by carefully hooking her left leg around my waist as well.

As soon as she had both of her legs around my waist, we rejoined lips. I didn't even bother asking for entrance before I plunged my tongue deep into her mouth. She let out a quiet moan.

I walked to my room, my left hand helping her stay up on my waist by holding her butt, and my right hand entangled in her hair. Her elbows resting on my shoulders and her hands in my hair, her lips and tongue threatening to kill me, she has a grin on her lips.

When we got to my door, i removed my hand from her hair for a minute and opened the door. When we were inside, I walked in and shut the door with my foot. I let her get down from on my waist and I turned her around, and pinned her to the door, kissing her.

Kissing her lips.

Kissing her neck.

Kissing her jaw.

I moved my hand to the doorknob, looked for the lock by touch, and when I found it, locked it.

When the door was locked, I grabbed her waist and led her to my bed. I sat down and she sat on my lap, one of her legs on each side of me. I tried to pull her closer, and closer, but we couldn't have been any closer than we already were.

She pushes me down into laying position and she straddles me. She starts to unbutton the vest I was wearing, and when she had that unbuttoned and off of me and into some other corner into the room, she started to remove my t-shirt I was wearing underneath my vest.

When she finally pulled my shirt off, with a little bit of my help, I flipped her over so I was over top of her. I started to remove her shirt when I remembered Mick and Amber.

"Wait, I don't want to end up like Mick." I said, sad that I couldn't go all the way with her.

"And I don't want to end up like Amber." She answered, sitting up and sucking my pulse point before moving up to my ear and whispering, "I'm on the pill."

That was all the permission I needed. I finished removing her shirt and took our relationship to the next level.

**-NEXT-MORNING- **

**Jerome's POV (still)**

I woke up and looked over to my bed side table.

_7:36_

I never woke up this early. I'm at least asleep for another half hour. I looked over to my other side and saw Nina.

Alfie usually wakes up soon, we locked the door, so I would have to get Nina up to her room before Alfie sees her.

"Nina." I whisper, while gently shaking her awake.

"Hmm?" She mumbles. "Wait, Jerome? Why am I in your ro- oh, yeah." She said, realization dawning on her.

"Yeah. You might want to get some clothes on. You have to get up to your room before Alfie sees you." I said, getting out of bed, and putting on a pair of pants and a grey shirt on.

"That might be a good idea. I don't think Alfie would appriciate it too much if he walks in and I'm in a bra and underwear." She giggled, getting out of bed. "Where's my shirt?"

"Over in that corner, here are your jeans." I said, handing her her jeans and nodding into a corner on the other side of the room.

"Thanks." She said. She didn't have anyclothes on, but they were in her hands, when we heard someone outside of the door.

"Jerome? Jerome, let me in!" Alfie yelled from outside of the door. Nina dropped her clothes. I pushed Nina over to my bed and covered her up with the blankets and a few shirts, shoes, and little, useless toys I had scattered around the room. When she was barely noticable, I walked to the door, unlocked it, and let Alfie in.

"Dude, why was the door locked?" Alfie asked.

"Where were you all night?" I answered him with another question.

"Um, why's your hair all messed up, man? What happened? And why's you bed a mess?" Alfie said, obviously trying to avoid the question.

"Whatever. Don't tell me. See you at breakfast?" I said. He nodded and walked off into the kitchen.

I walked over to my bed and uncovereed Nina.

She got dressed while I fixed my hair.

"Jerome? What do you say about us?" Nina asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, even though I knew what she meant.

"I mean, like, what should we do? I don't really want people to know about us because I just got out of a serious relationship, and I don't want people to know we did 'it' on our first day of dating, you know?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I know."

She fixed her hair and we walked into the kitchen together, acting like we met at the stairs and were talking since then.

We had a problem.

**Fabian's POV (Last Night)**

I was with Mara in a small diner and we were eating our suppers in silence until I spoke up.

"So, Mara. What do you plan on being when you get older?" I asked her.

"Oh, I don't know. I'd like to be a wife and a mother, for sure. But, other than that, maybe a pediatrician?" She answered. "How about you?"

"Same here. I want to be a husband and a father as well. I also want to work here someday. Maybe take Victors job. Dropping a pin can't be too hard, right?" I said, we both laughed.

We spent the rest of supper taking about useless stuff. When we were done, I paid the check and we walked to the cinema and watched a movie. I bought a popcorn for us to share, and each of us a soda.

We spent the movie laughing and giggling. When the movie was over, we started walking home in silence until I spoke up.

"Mara, do you actually like me?" I asked her.

"Of course I do! Why would you ask something like that?" She answered.

"Oh, I don't know. I just feel like lately, I've been dating movie stars while I'm like, a janitor or something."

"You are not a janitor! And I'm not a movie star. We're the smartest students at Anubis house." She smiled.

"Yeah, we are." I said. We walked home talking about childhood memories, holding hands.

When we got back to Anubis, we kissed, our tongues roaming eachother's mouths, and went our seperate ways.

**Patricia's POV**

I sat there on the sidewalk for what seemed like forever just vomiting, and vomiting, and vomiting.

When I was finally done, I stood up and looked at Jason. "Sorry, just when I get nervous I-" I started.

"Puke?" Jason finished. I laughed. He stood up as well.

"Yeah." I said, a little embarassed. We walked back to the car and got in.

We drove for about three hours, until we got to Bath (A city in the UK far away from Liverpool).

When we were in Bath, day had just turned to night and the lights of the city were slowly, one-by-one, lighting up, illuminating the whole city with beautiful lights.

We found a vacation buiilding so we parked, got out and went to see if they had anywhere for us to stay.

We walked up to the desk and found an associate.

"Hello! My name's Kelly, I will help you tonight! What are you looking for?" The associate asked.

"Hello. Let's see. We want an, at least four star, somewhat cheap, cottage or hotel room." Jason said, thinking of what he wanted to stay in at that moment.

Kelly's face lit up and her smile grew bigger. "We have one available cottage left, fully furnished! It's £150 per night. How many nights do you plan on staying?" Kelly asked.

"At the least, two weeks. At the most, two months." Jason answered, his face growing sadder and sadder by the word.

I hate to see him like this.

I hate to see him so sad.

I hate to see him dying.

But, most of all, I hate to know I can't do anything about it.

Wait, I have an idea!

Just before Kelly went in the back room I called for her. "Wait! Kelly!" I called out. She came back.

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

"No, I would just like to change the time we will be staying." I said. I saw Jason look at me confused. I ignored him.

"Oh, okay! That's fine!" Kelly said, faking enthusiasm. She went to the back to find the key. Jason pulled me aside.

"What was that up there?" Jason asked, a little confused and probably a little angry.

"We're going to find you a doctor. I promise. Even if we have to travel to the moon, remember?" I said. He lauged and nodded.

Kelly walked back up to the desk and we walked back over to her, hand in hand, grabbed the key, and sped off to our cottage we were given.

When we got there, we got our bags from the trunk and brought them inside to the bedroom we shared.

We just left all of our stuff in our bags, because we thought it would be a waste if we unpacked, then repacked, then unpacked again.

When we had our stuff in the bedroom, we sat, snuggled with each other, on the couch in the living room.

"I'm going to call Nina and let her know I'm alright." I said, grabbing my phone from the coffee table in front of us.

"Okay, tell her I said hi." Jason said.

"Will do!" I answered, I dialed Nina's number and after a few rings, she picked up.

"Patricia! Where are you? Are you okay?" She asked, obviously worried.

"Yeah, and yeah. Are you alone?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Everyone else is at supper. Why?"

"I'm with Jason. I'm not going to be back for the rest of term. I just wanted to let you know I was okay."

"Okay. But, why are you with Jason?"

"Um, I'm helping him. Listen, I gotta go. I'll call you as much as I can. Tell everyone I said hi, and that I'm okay, but that's it. Don't say anything about Jason. Bye, bye! Talk to you soon!" I said, avoiding the Jason and me dating subject.

"Okay, bye, talk to you later! Take care!" She said.

"You too!" I said, and hung up.

I will find help for Jason. I will.

**Amber's POV **

After supper, I felt super tired. I thought it was just something I had ate, but then I remembered; I'm pregnant.

I fell asleep early, at seven o'clock. I heard Nina walk in around nine, but I just went back to bed.

I woke up again around two in the morning and felt like I was going to throw up. I dashed for the bathroom and barely made it. I stayed in there for a while, thinking things over.

I'm pregnant.

Mick's now a dad.

We're still in school.

We are too young.

After I was sure I was done vomiting, I went down to Mick's room. I quietly knocked on the door.

The door opened and revealed Fabian.

"Amber? What are you doing at two-thirty in the morning?" Fabian asked tiredly.

"I'm sick. Can I speak to Mick, please?" I asked. Instead of answering he left the door and went to get Mick.

Mick walked up to the hallway, and shut the door, looking just as tired as Fabian.

"Ambs? What's wrong?" Mick asked.

"I'm sick. Like, pregnancy, sick." I said, clutching my stomach.

"Oh, well, come on in. Do you wanna sleep with me tonight?" He asked rubbing his eyes. I nodded and followed him into his room. We climbed in bed and I snuggled close to him. We both had our hands on my stomach.

"Babes? I love you. Don't you ever forget that." Mick said, looking up at me.

"I love you, too. Don't ever forget that." I said. We kissed goodnight and fell asleep.

**Okay, finally done! I need your guys help again!**

**I need help with Fabian and Mara. It seems like they don't have any drama.**

**Again, put in your reviews "THANK YOU LILY1923!"**

**Here's the QOTD!**

**.:.*~*Quote of the Day*~*.:.**

**1)Whenever I say I won't tell ANYONE, my best friend doesn't count.**

**2)I THROW MY HANDS UP IN THE AIR SOMETIMES SAYI- omg, are you okay, dude? I didn't mean to hit you...**

**3)Hey, I texted you. Maybe you could, oh, I dont know, TEXT ME BACK?**

**4)Whenever a movie says 'Based on a True Story' It's always 100 Times scarier.**

**Okay, well I'm super tired now, so I'm gonna go write 'The Way I See It'. Night! Or morning depending wher you are...**

•**Check out my poll on my profile**

•**Leave me a review!**

•**Favorite and add to story alert!**

•**PM me on what the drama between Mara and Fabian is!**


	8. Class, Calls and Clean Up

_*****************VOTE FOR MY POLL ON WHAT ONE-SHOT YOU WANT ME TO DO! POLL CLOSES ON MONDAY, AUGUST 15th!*****************_

**Ok, so sorry for no update, but I wanted to have Fabian and Mara drama as mentioned in the last chapter. I would like to thank godan and lily1923 for help with Mabian drama! I'll use your ideas, but just not yet! Thanks guys!**

**I would also like to thank my beta reader, Izzy08. **

**Thank you to everybody who has contributed to my story! And everyone that reads, reviews and favorites!**

**Let's get on with the story, shall we? We shall!**

**Mara's POV**

"But Mr. Sweet, I think it would be a great oppertunity for this school, don't you think?" I asked Mr. Sweet the next Monday morning in his office.

"Mara, I just don't think it's a good idea." Mr. Sweet argued removing his glasses from his nose.

"But, if people come to see the school, they are going to look into extra-curriculars as well as academics. If we develop sport teams and other clubs, other than the current futbol, cheer and chess clubs, I think the school will get more attention! And, if we bring american football, baseball and a few more clubs, we could get the proper attention we need!" I pleaded, barely taking three breaths.

"Alright, Mara. You win, again. But, if you can't get the teams developed by next month, we can't allow it, alright?" Mr. Sweet compromised.

"Alright! I won't let you down!" I beamed. Before he could have changed his mind, I almost ran out of his office and into the hallway. I had to stop by my locker before French and the bell will be ringing- *_DING_*- now.

"Oh, no." I whispered to myself. I had hardly ever been late before! Luckily, Mrs. Andrews is hardly ever at class on time.

I walked with haste to my locker, grabbed my needed books, and sped off for French.

I was right. Mrs. Andrews hadn't been there, yet.

I sat down at my desk, next to Amber, and pulled my notebook out of my bag. I pulled the pen out of the spiral, and wrote a note.

_Hey, we still on for tonight?_

_~Mara _

I looked around, making sure nobody saw, quickly folded the note up, and tried to think of an excuse to get out of my chair and give it to him.

I thought for another five minutes. Class had started, but I would just say I needed to sharpen my pencil and slide him the note.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Mara?" Mrs. Andrews asked me, looking in my direction.

"May I sharpen my pencil, ma'am?" I asked, one hand on the note, the other on my pencil.

"Sure." Mrs. Andrews answered, motioning towards the pencil sharpener on the other side of the room.

I got up from my seat and walked over to the pencil sharpener, walking down the aisle that was closest to him, so I could slyly slide him the note.

I walked up the aisle, pretended I dropped my pencil, right where his seat was at, and we both leaned down to get it.

When we were close and nobody was watching us, I gave him the note. He smiled and handed me my pencil. I stood up and continued on my way to sharpen my pencil.

About ten minutes later, he raised his hand.

"May I throw this away?" He asked, motioning toward a crumpled up piece of paper.

"Sure." Mrs. Andrews answered. He smiled and stood up, making sure he walked down my aisle and slipped me the piece of paper when he was close enough and people wouldn't notice.

I smiled and he continued to throw the peice of paper away, and got back to his seat. I unfolded the note.

_Of course. Meet me in the clearing in the woods. Can't wait. ;)_

_~Jerome_

**Patricia's POV**

Jason and I were snuggled up on the couch when his phone rang.

I looked from his phone, to him, and back to the phone. He just stared at the phone. I laughed.

"Aren't you going to get that?"I asked, looking into his eyes that were still staring at the screen of the phone.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Excuse me." He said as he grabbed the phone, got up off of the couch and walked into the next room.

He was in there for about ten minutes. He finally walked back into the room with a smile on his lips and tears running down his red cheeks.

"Jason! Sweetie, what's the matter?" I asked, jumping up from my seat and rushing to where he was standing. I pulled him into a hug. He just stood there.

"Sweetie?" I asked, getting worried.

"It's... gone." He said, in disbelief, still staring into space.

"What's gone?" I asked, thinking something bad happened.

He motioned me to go sit on the couch, so I did, with him not far behind.

When we were both sitting down, I asked him again. "What's gone?"

"Everything. It's all gone. I'm cured." Jason beamed. I sat there, in awe. Without warning, I crashed my lips on his, placing both of my hands on his cheeks.

He caught on rather quickly, and I removed my hands from his cheeks and tangled them in his hair while his moved to hold me close by the small of my back.

Soon, we were attacking each others mouths, Jason sucked gently on my lower lip, and I let out a deep moan. I felt him grin and he moved his mouth to my neck, sucking and massaging my pulse point with his tongue.

I gasped for air, I felt my heart racing and myself starting to sweat.

His hands started to move around my body, pausing and giving attention to my breasts.

I moaned again, gasping his name. He removed his lips from my neck.

"Are we going to do this?" he asked.

"Y-yes." I said, still breathing heavy.

We both smiled and he picked me up bridal style and carried me to our bedroom.

When we got there, he placed me on the bed and removed his shirt.

I barely got a look, because as soon as he got it off, he was on top of me, kissing me. I moaned again, along with him this time.

His hands were at the hem of my shirt, slowly pulling it off.

This was going to be a good night.

**Mick's POV**

I woke up next to Amber.

I love her. I really do.

And, I already love my baby that is slowly forming inside of her.

I hope she feels better.

"Ambs? Amber?" I say, softly shaking her awake.

She groans.

"Mick? I feel-" She starts, being cut off by vomit exiting her and spilling out onto my conforter.

She groaned again. "Mick, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" She started. I cut her off with a kiss.

She shook me off. I was hurt until she explained why she did so.

"That's gross. I just puked, Mick. Wait until I at least brush my teeth. And, we're basically sitting in my puke." she explained. I laughed.

She carefully crawled out of the bed, grabbed the roll of paper towels on my desk and started to clean up the vomit.

I stopped her, grabbed the paper towels, and cleaned it up.

"Mick, I could have done that. I'm the one who made the mess." Amber said, folding her arms across her chest. I let out a small laugh.

"Could you help me then?" I asked. She nodded.

"Could you take this to the laundry room, find Trudy and explain what happenedto this?" I asked, removing my comforter from my bed and holding it out to hand it to her. She nodded and went on her way. I laughed in amusement as she walked outside of my door.

"Amber?" I called out.

"Yeah, beau?" She answered, coming back into the room.

"Don't you need this?" I asked, still holding out my comforter.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks." She said, blushing and grabbing the thick blanket from me. She exited the room once again and I crossed the room to Fabian's side and grabbed the plain, navy blue duvet we used if we ever needed it.

I made my bed and got ready for the day while Amber probably did so as well.

When I was done, I walked into the dining room and grabbed an apple. I sat down on one of the couches when Amber came in. She sat down next to me.

I smiled. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Of course. What idiot doesn't brush their tee-" She started. I looked at her, laughing. "Oh. Yeah, I knew what you were talking about." She tried to convince me. I kissed her sweetly.

We pulled away and she put her head in the crook of my neck. I held he close with one hand, and ate my apple with the other.

I think we're going to be okay. I really do.

**There we go! I know it's shorter, I'm sorry! But it;s three thirty in the morning and I'm tired. So, I'm going to do QOTD and do the next chapter of 'The Way I See It' tomorrow.**

**.:.*~*Quote of the Day*~*.:.**

**1) When a girl says 'Whatever' to you and walks away, it officially means you're screwed.**

**2)Whenever I hear myself in recording I'm like "Do I really sound like that? It's horrible!"**

**3)Yes, I know I can't sing. Yes, I'm going to keep singing anyways.**

**4)I fear that one day, the quiet kid in the back of the room is going **

**to go mad and kill us all.**

**Ok, I'm going to go to bed now! Good night, good morning, or good afternoon!**

•**Review!**

•**Favorite!**

•**Vote for my poll!**

•**PM me your suggestions!**


	9. SelfConciousness, Covers and Breakfast

**I MADE A MISTKE IN MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I thanked 'gogan' when the real username is 'godan'.**

**I would like to apologize. I'm sorry! I hope this made it up to you.**

**Here's chapter nine! Enjoy!**

**Mara's POV**

"I am not!" I yelled to the popular cheerleader, Tiffany, in the hallway the next day.

"Have you seen yourself? Listen, not to be mean or anything, but you've gained a few puppy pounds. And if you want to be on the cheer squad, you'll have to loose them by tryouts next week." Tiffany said.

She was right.

I had gained about twenty pounds over the break.

It was Christmas, and my Nana's cookies are too good to refuse!

I was going to try out for the squad, because the only class I'm not getting an 'A' in, is gym. If you join a sport, you don't have to participate in gym.

I thought that this was a good idea, since currently this is the only sport a girl could take part in.

But, apperently, i'm too fat to be a cheerleader.

Tiffany can't say anything! Amber's the head cheerleader, not her. I'll just go talk to Amber.

She's a good friend, right?

I see a blonde haired girl with pink books in her hands. _Amber_.

"Amber! Wait up!" I yell, speedwalking to her. She turns around and smiles.

"Hey Mara! What's up?" She asks me.

"Well, I was talking to Tiffany about trying out for the squad and-" I began.

"Oh, Mara! That's great! We could spend a ton more time together!" She interrupted, clapping her hands together and slightly jumping up and down.

"Amber, I'm not sure you can cheer for much longer with your baby." I say, whispering the last part, calming her down.

"Oh, yeah. I wish Mick and me didn't do that!" She whined.

"Yeah. Me too." I said, a ping of jelousy influencing my words.

"Sorry, Mara. I know he meant a lot to you. I truly am sorry. If I could do it all over again, I wouldn't." She said, trying to cover up her mistake.

"I know. It's alright. I'm fine now. I said, smiling. I really was okay now. Fabian and I were going great!

"Yeah, so what did you need me for?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Well, you see, Tiffany thinks I wouldn't be right for the squad." I said quietly, embarrassed.

"And why is that? Mara, she doesn't have a say in anything." Amber said, defending one of her best friends.

"Well, she thinks I'm too-. You know what, just forget it. Bye Ambs!" I said, mumbling the first part and finally just giving up and walking away.

I have to change my diet.

**Jerome's POV**

I'm sitting with Alfie in science and I can't stop staring at my two beautiful ladies sitting beside eachother.

Neither of them want word to spread, so they'll never know about the each other.

I never thought Mara would be the cheating type, but then again, I never thought I'd like Nina.

"Jerome!" Alfie whispered, getting me out of my trance.

"Ye-yeah?" I said, basically gaining conciousness again.

"This is from Mara, and this one's from Nina." He said, motioning towards two neatly folded notes on out joined desks.

"Okay, thanks." I said, blushing, but obviously covering it up well because he didn't seem to notice.

I unfolded Mara's note.

_'Study date' tonight?_

_~Mara_

I chuckled a little. Not quiet enough for Alfie not to hear, but quiet enough that he was the only one.

When Alfie turned his attention back to Mr. Sweet, I unfolded Nina's note.

_'Sibuna meeting' tonight?_

_-Nina_

I covered up my chuckle this time.

Both Nina and I, and Mara and I had cover-up names for our 'get togethers' at night.

With Nina, it was 'Sibuna Meeting'.

And with Mara it was 'Study Date'.

This way, if anyone ever found the note, they wouldn't know anything.

They would only know who sent it.

Anyways, back to reality, I'm getting my two girls tonight. Now I just have to make sure Alfie and Fabian are out of the picture so they don't hear us.

This will be interesting.

**Jason's POV**

I woke up next to Patricia, both of us in naked.

I remembered last night, and smiled at the memory. I snapped out of the juicy memory and shook Patricia awake.

"Uh, Jason? It's too early! I'm tired!" She groaned.

"Okay, but try and stay awake. Start getting dressed, I'll go make some breakfast. What do you want?" I asked. I heard a slight, I don't care, so I just got out of bed, got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

"Let's see." I said to myself as I opened the pantry. I saw bread and cinnamon. I grabbed them, placed them on the counter and got eggs out of the refridgerator.

I decided on french toast. Just when I was placeing them on the skillet, Patricia tumbled in.

"Well, hey there, beautiful." I said and walked over to her, kissing her forehead.

"Smells good. What is it?" She asked as she made her way to the table. I walked back over to the stove.

"French toast. Can you get the maple syrup out of the pantry, please?" I asked her, remembering what you put on french toast. She nodded.

I crossed the kitchen to the fridge, and got out a stick of butter.

"Here, babe." She said, walking back to the table and putting the syrup on the table. I walked over to the table as well and put the butter down.

"Thanks." I said. I walked back to the stove and put the completed breakfast on a plate.

We put butter and syrup on and ate breakfast in silence.

Patricia finally broke the silence. "Jason? We did protect ourselves last night, right?" She asked.

I would have dropped my fork if I was holding it.

"No, you said you were on the pill." I said.

"I am, but just to be sure, I'm heading to the drugstore. I'll be back." She said. I opened my mouth to say something but she didn't let me. She stopped me with a kiss.

I followed her to the door and watched her drivve away before closing the door and moving to the couch.

I sat on the couch until she came home.

She walked through the door and said to me, "I'm going to go take this. Be back in a minute."

"Alright. Tell me when you're done. I want to wait for it to be done with you." I said.

She nodded and went to the bathroom. After about a minute she called me in.

I waited with her, three minutes of silence.

When three minutes were finally up, we stood up and walked over to the sink.

She picked up the test and read it.

_Negative._

**Okay, there's chapter nine! How'd you like it? I don't know if it's shorter than normal or not. **

**I need help. When I go to upload a new chapter for 'The Way I See It', it says I have reached my 15 document limit. PM me on how to fix that please!**

**Well, here's the QOTD!**

**.:.*~*Quote of the Day*~*.:.**

**1)"Can I tell you something?"**

**"Yeah!"**

**"Oh, nevermind."**

**"NO TELL ME!"**

**2)That mini heart attack you get when you're going down the stairs and you miss a step.**

**3)That moment when you're home alone and you feel like something's staring at you.**

**4)When people ask me for an M&M or a Skittle, I give them the color or flavour I don't like.**

**There ya go! **

***&^%#&*)(&$#^%*()&*_ VOTE FOR MY POLL! IT ENDS TODAY! (*&&&&()&^%$#%$^%*&(*)&(^*&%^$%#**

•**Read!**

•**Review!**

•**Vote for my poll!**

•**Favorite!**

•**PM me suggestions!**


End file.
